xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot Certification (Airplane): Training Requirements
Required for certification: Sec 61.105 Aeronautical Knowledge (Airplanes Sec 61.105(a)) An applicant for a private pilot certificate must have logged ground instruction from an authorized instructor, or must present evidence showing that he has satisfactorily completed a course of instruction or home study in at least the following areas of aeronautical knowledge appropriate to the category of aircraft for which a rating is sought. *The accident reporting requirements of the National Transportation Safety Board and the Federal Aviation Regulations applicable to private pilot privileges, limitations, and flight operations for airplanes or rotorcraft, as appropriate, the use of the "Airman's Information Manual," and FAA advisory circulars. *VFR navigation using pilotage, dead reckoning, and radio aids. *The recognition of critical weather situations from the ground and in flight, the procurement and use of aeronautical weather reports and forecasts. *The safe and efficient operation of airplanes or rotorcraft, as appropriate, including high-density airport operations, collision avoidance precautions, and radio communication procedures. *Basic aerodynamics and the principles of flight which apply to airplanes or rotorcraft, as appropriate. *Stall awareness, spin entry, spins, and spin recovery techniques for airplanes. Sec 61.107 Flight Proficiency (Airplanes Sec 61.107(a)) The applicant for a private pilot certificate must have logged instruction from an authorized flight instructor in at least the following pilot operations. In addition, his logbook must contain an endorsement by an authorized flight instructor who has found him competent to perform each of those operations safely as a private pilot. *Preflight operations, including weight and balance determination, line inspection, and airplane servicing. *Airport and traffic pattern operations, including operations at controlled airports, radio communications, and collision avoidance precautions. *Flight maneuvering by reference to ground objects. *Flight at slow airspeeds with realistic distractions, and the recognition of and recovery from stalls entered from straight flight and from turns. *Normal and crosswind takeoffs and landings. *Control and maneuvering an airplane solely by reference to instruments, including descents and climbs using radio aids or radar directives. *Cross-country flying, using pilotage, dead reckoning, and radio aids. *Maximum performance takeoffs and landings. *Night flying, including takeoffs, landings, and VFR navigation. *Emergency operations, including simulated aircraft and equipment malfunction Sec. 61.109 Airplane Rating: Aeronautical Experience An applicant for a private pilot certificate with an airplane rating must have had at least a total of 40 hours of flight instruction and solo time which must include the following: (A) 20 hours of flight instruction from an authorized flight instructor, including at least: *3 hours of cross country flying. *3 hours of instrument flight training. *3 hours at night, including 10 takeoffs and landings for applicants seeking night flying privileges. *3 hours in airplanes in preparation for the private pilot flight test within 60 days prior to that test. (B) 10 hours of solo flight time, including at least: *5 hours of cross-country flights, each flight with a landing at a point more than 50 nautical miles from the original departure point. *1 flight must be of at least 150 nautical miles with landings at a minimum of three points, one of which is at least 50 nautical miles from the original departure point. *3 solo takeoffs and landings to a full stop at an airport with an operating control tower. Category:Flight